B  Beckett
by Daisy60
Summary: This is the second shot of my Castle alphabet. I'm just having fun writing these quick stories based on my two fav tv series and their amazing characters. They will be posted according to my inspiration not to the alphabetical order.


**Here's letter B, obviously dedicated to the sexiest, most interesting and complicated female character of all tv shows (in my opinion anyway). This is a quick glimpse at when it all started. This shots will not follow a strict alphabetical order but just my inspiration. Enjoy the reading and, please, review. That's what makes a writer happy and willing to go on. Thank you.**

**A/N: I do not own these characters. Thanks Marlowe for creating them.**

**B**

**Beckett**

Rick Castle was bored to tears. It was as simple as that. He needed a change, a sudden turn in his life.

"I wish a had something new" he said to his daughter next to him.

He looked across the place and heard his ex-wife introducing him to a crowd of cheering fans.

_What was she saying? The master of mystery crime? Of macabre?The creator of Derrick Storm._

Hell with him too! Storm had become so predictable that writing about him wasn't fun anymore. In the end he was like his marriages: just boring and senseless. So he had decided to get rid of him. End of story. Period.

"What kind of idiot kills his golden goose...you could have crippled him" had shouted his second ex-wife "but no, you had to put a damn bullet through his brain."

That was only half true. Oh yes, this character had made him a world-wide well known author and an incredibly rich man. But...

"... _he is not_" he had replied matter-of-fact "_I am._"

And here he was now, stuck and pissed off about his life and his lack of inspiration.

If only her mother had not told Gina, his ex-wife and publisher about that...

He would find his way out, anyway. He just needed...

"Mister Castle" he turned round at the unknown voice and his eyes went wide open "I'm Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD. We need to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place earlier tonight..."

He looked at the badge she was flashing before him then his eyes locked with hers. Blue and green fusing together and his heart skipped a beat. The moment he laid his eyes on hers he knew _this_ was the change he was waiting for.

**Later at the 12th precinct**

How long had he been waiting for in the interrogation room? It seemed like a lifetime and he found himself longing to be with _her_ again.

Then she entered the room and quickly took her seat at the other side of the table, facing him. She had that self-assured, kick ass look on her face he simply adored.

_And what was she saying now? About his rap sheet? Him being naked on a horse?_

"Oh well, it was spring"he replied giving her one of his best smiles "and I didn't steal that horse, I just borrowed it."

The serious look in her eyes told him she wasn't amused. She was not to be charmed that easily.

_Oh, didn't he love that?_ Excitement running wild through his veins. She was a real challenge.

A nut to be cracked.

"Mister Castle, people are dead here!" she snapped bringing him back to reality.

He knew. As he was well aware of the fact that some freaking psycho was killing innocent people by copy-catting his books.

She looked clueless and he decided to take a step forward in his life.

"I could just help you with that, we could solve this case together" he proposed.

He was kidding right? No, he wasn't she said to herself as she studied him. However she felt awkward as she tried to hold his gaze. His eyes were amazingly blue and he was staring at her in a way that... Damn, he shouldn't be doing that! _Come on Kate Beckett, pull yourself together._

**B&C**

Assist her with the investigation? What was the captain talking about? Hadn't she spent enough time with this nine-year-old boy? The mayor just had...? And there was no arguing about the captain's decision.

She felt grounded, her head dizzy. She was so pissed off. But when she turned round and approached him he gave her a smile she was not going to forget, she never would. That teasing, charming, ruggedly handsome smile which was to become unmistakably his and she felt a wave of thrills run up her spine.

He had annoyed her, bothered her, made her smile and laugh in a way no one had ever before. He was much more than brilliant when he wanted to. He was able to look deep down inside, right into her soul. And she had been scared. So scared that this man could dug a hole into the walls she had built around her soul, to protect herself from suffering again.

And he had actually helped her solve the case. Without his insight she would have probably been stuck for ages.

He cleared his throat and she looked at him. So this was it. She was saying goodbye. But he didn't want to let her go. Not after what he had felt working with her, not after what had happened in that alley when she had come and rescue him, a wild, frenzy look in her eyes. He could still feel the rough push of her hands on his chest when he had driven her crazy. Yes, the safety of the gun was on all the time but he had enjoyed himself, the adrenaline running free along his body.

He had finally felt alive again.

"It would have been great" he said.

"You have no idea" she whispered in his ear, brushing his cheek as she leaned on him, a wicked smile on her face, challenging him.

_Oh, wouldn't he play that game with her? _No matter how long it was going to take him.

Because he had found his way out, with her.


End file.
